


The Cool Kids

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kind of angsty, M/M, This is going to be stupid, boy stuff, butt stuff, dave is super gay, dave's a bully, john has a nice ass, john's a nerd, sexy stuff in chapter 2 or 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants to be cooler so Dave Strider will finally leave him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cool Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a story with this idea a while ago but it was horrible to say the least so I'm rewriting it with better writing. Not gonna lie this chapter is a little stupid because I'm just trying to get to what I actually want to write. Chapter one is just setting up for the rest of this fanfic.

Dave’s radio was blasting out of his radio even at 7:30am as he drove toward school, never one to worry about if it was annoying to some people for the bass to shake them this early. Because of the ridiculous bass pumping John already knew it was Dave who was going to come over the hill and John just rubbed his eyes with a sigh. Why did this always happen? Why did he always have to have woken up too late and then be faced with the choice of: be late to school or accept a ride from the guy who was constantly a dick to him? On cue the car pulled up though and stopped about ten feet ahead of John.

This morning, like every morning, John thought about walking past the car, not even glancing into the stupid mustang where of course Dave would call, “Morning Egderp. Not have a ride again? And you’re going to be late if you walk? What? It’s almost like you need a ride.” The smug smile on Dave’s face was the same as always, but still John slid into the car, clutching his black backpack to his chest, covering the ghostbusters logo on his shirt, not saying anything.

As Dave drove he turned his head to look at John and laughed, “What, Egderp? Not even going to thank me? I mean it’s not like I see any of your friends coming to get you? Or does a part of you like that I give you a ride every morning? I’m not complaining though. Gives me a chance to really pick on you for a little while all by myself. Isn’t that just special?”

“Shut up Dave. I just woke up late, okay? Drop it.” John snapped back, clutching the backpack tight, hating the laughter that followed him standing up for himself, “Just...fuck off.”

“Oooooh Egderp has some bite to him, doesn’t he?” Dave pulled into the school parking lot and watched as John waiting for the moment the car stopped rolling, already jumping out of the car and walking toward the school. Dave hung back in his car, putting the car into park and watching as John walked away, appreciating the way John’s jeans were just a little too tight on that perfect ass. Dave leaned hi head back and let out a sigh. Shit this crush needed to go away.

By the time that John had gotten into the school he was annoyed but far more calm than he had been in the car. As soon as he walked up to his friends he calmed down even more, Rose patting him on the back and nodding at him, her own special type of welcome before she turned back to her girlfriend who smiled at John and commented on how he really needed to let her help him with his wardrobe. On the word wardrobe she looked a little hesitant to use it and maybe even sounded like she was in a little bit of pain to call it that.

John just rolled his eyes and laughed at the comment, “Thanks Kanaya, but I’m okay with t-shirts and jeans, kind of the signature look now,” for emphasis he lifted the collar of his shirt and then dropped it back onto his chest, a smile on his face. He adjusted the glasses on his face as they all waited for the first bell to ring so they would all know to go to class.

The hairs on the back of John’s neck stood up and he looked around to spot Dave finally walking into the school, eyes on John first, even if John couldn’t see his eyes behind those dumb reflective shades he knew, and then finally Dave looked away when he got to his friends. John shrugged off the weird feeling of knowing he was being watched and turned back to his friends. 

The bell rang and the students dispersed to head to class. As usual John was the first in the classroom for his first class and he chose his normal seat. Without paying much attention to the rest of the class John buried his nose in the book, only really looking up when he heard someone sit down at the desk behind him. He glanced behind him to see Dave and sighed softly, “Really? Can’t you just...sit somewhere else?” John asked desperately, frowning when Dave shook his head and flashed him a toothy grin, “Whatever.”

The teacher walked into the classroom and John thanked them silently, figuring this meant Dave would at least leave him alone. Instead though, John got to spend the first hour and half of his day hearing Dave whisper jokes about John to his friend who was sitting next to him. By the time class had ended John felt exhausted and his eyes burned with tears, his cheeks red from embarrassment.

Dave noticed John’s look as the other practically shot from the room. Maybe he had taken it a little too far today. A frown appeared on Dave’s face, but there wasn’t really a good way for him to follow John, not without his friend noticing so he was left just watching John run from the room.

By the time Dave made it out of the room he spotted John round the corner and the door to the boys bathroom close behind him. Perfect. Dave excused himself from his friend and walked into the bathroom, looking around and then spotting the one stall with a closed door and John’s backpack on the ground by the stall. As Dave got closer to the stall he could heard John talking to someone, apparently on the phone. John’s voice was too quiet for Dave to understand over the sounds of other boys in the bathroom but he could hear tell tale signs that John had been crying. Feeling like an ass Dave stepped away and sighed. There was nothing he could do now.

As second class rolled around Dave watched for John to come into the classroom, watching each student enter. When the bell rang to start class Dave realized something was up. John wasn’t there. He never missed class. In fact, for the rest of the day Dave didn’t see John. Apparently John had gone home sick was what he heard one of the other kids John was friend’s with way. According to them he had gone home after talking to the school counselor. What had Dave done?


End file.
